Witches of Some sort
by kvamp01
Summary: What if Bella isn't human? What if she knew a Cullen? What if she has two sisters? Will they get along with the vampires? Rated T for some language!  First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all! Here´s the preface! Enjoy!  
**

"G, Sam! hurry up! we're losing daylight!" I, so nicely, yelled at my sisters.

"Oh! for Pete's sake! If you wanna leave, come here and help me with my shoes!" screeched Sam.

"Ugh, as if mine weren't enough..." I murmured under my breath.

"You do know I can hear you right idiot?"

"No shit Sherlock" I replied back.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella as my family calls me. I'm 18, been 18 for a while now, try two hundred and something years? yeah something like that.  
I live with my two sisters Gia and Samantha Swan, and with their lovely, annoying, husbands, Alex and Nate.  
Gia and Samantha are the best sisters you can get, and the best friends you can find. Gia is stunning with her porcelain skin, average height, awesome curves (the ones that makes you envy), full reddish lips, light blue and gray eyes, and straight really dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. She's always happy, and takes way too much to make her mad, well that or unless someone touches her closet, that was a death wish.  
Samantha is absolutely gorgeous, she has pale porcelain skin, curves and long legs that models wanna be wish they had, plump red lips,light honey blonde hair that end at her lower back, she has the most amazing dark blue eyes and is super model tall. She is not as social as Gia, but likes to have a good time, unlike Gia, she gets pissed way too fast, mess with her car, you're dead, mess with her hair, run; mess with her clothes or more likely shoes and get another life. But she usually is just funny, and sarcastic.  
Alex, Sam's hubby is by far the coolest guy ever!. Alex is tall, taller than Sam, well built, with black short hair that falls to his eyes, beautiful forest green eyes and awesome personality. He loves to make pranks, he spends the whole day planning on pranks and telling joke, he's an awesome brother, and a bit protective but I love him. He's been with Sam for about a hundred years, and they sill love each other, too much sometimes.  
Nate, G's other half, is just down right awesome, he's the best guy friend slash protective brother slash calm guy. He's tall, not as much as Alex but a couple of inches more than Sam, well built and has straight, down to the ears brown hair and some beautiful blue eyes. He's the calm one of the group, he loves to read, plays guitar and stuff like that, he's just a walking chill pill, which is good considering Gia is his wife. And he's been around for almost 90 years know.  
And I'm not as tall as Sam but a couple inches taller than Gia, I have curves in the right places, nice mahogany hair that falls to my middle back, pink full lips, and chocolate brown eyes. I'm the mind behind some of the pranks, not all of them, I love music, my iPod and car are my babies, I'm not a party monster, but I like to hang with my friends.  
Gia, Samantha and I, are biological sisters, Sam is 19, and Gia and I are twins, both 18, well have been, We are some sort of witches, but not the wands, brooms, black cat, cauldrons, and freaky things like that, we have gifts. We can will things with our mind, which is awesome for packing, you just have to picture your clothes in your suitcase and will them to pack themselves, It is also awesome when you wanna grab you're iPod, but it's too far, and you don't want to get up, you just will it into you're hand.  
There are many storys and legends about witches, but those things are just lame! Can someone imagine wearing an ugly hat? Or flying on brooms? Oh God, that's just wrong. Witches do exist, but thanks to those storys we are able to keep our human facade very easily. And of course, witches are not the only mythical beings in the world, as far as I know there are werewolves, shape shifters, and vampires. I've only seen vampires, the're easy to distinguish from humans  
We also have other gifts, we have vampire speed, strength. Our sight and hearing is like vampire's also. We are destructible, just not as much as werewolves, it takes much more to hurt us, and we heal faster too, we have to be severely injured for us to die.  
We are like vampires in most ways, less the blood sucking part, sparkle in the sun, and transformation, we can sleep if we want to, but it's not necessary and we eat human food. Our kind comes from genes, but I sadly don't know my family history, both of my parents died when I was ten, I don't remember them, it was so many years ago, that memories fade.

"Bella, can you seriously hurry? I'm already done! and you just have the flats! C'mon! hurry up!" Gosh my sis can be a pain sometime.  
"I don't get why Alex isn't here helping, he's the one who wanted to move today" I mentioned

"Hey, if you stop talking and hurry up, maybe, just maybe we could leave! you know B? There's just one suitcase left, and its the one you are sitting in!" Yelled my wonderful loving brother. Not. I guess I should just get it over. I stood up and will the shoes in the suitcase, and sent the suitcase downstairs, hitting Alex's head on the way.

"Ow! that was uncalled for!" He said while putting the suitcase on the trunk.

"Yeah, sure it was Alex. Okay! so, are we all set?" I asked, making sure nothing was left behind.  
"Yes, for the hundredth time YES! can we all get in the cars and go to our new home?" Ha ha, Gia was getting impatient.  
"Ok, let's get out of here" And with that, we each got into our cars and drove "home". Everyone was riding alone, since all of us have one car each. Gia was riding her midnight blue Lamborghini,Nate his red Ferrari, Alex his huge black Hummer, Sam her shiny gray McLaren with the top down and I was riding my black Corvette with the top down. We also have a Porsche as our family car, what can I say? living for a couple of hundreds of years, you get money.  
We were currently living in Toronto, Canada, and we are now moving to Forks, Washington, where a huge house was waiting for us, and school, ugh school, how much I hate it. Living through the things you learn is way more interesting than reading about it.


	2. Forks High School

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (sigh) nor the characters, SM owns them! **

On the road to Forks we were racing each other. Well me, Alex and Sam were racing each other, G and Nate were "taking their time" as they call it, they just know that they'll lose, so they don't play anymore.  
Sam was up front, with me right behind her, and Alex at last. He was trying to speed up, but I kept blocking him. We were just miles from Forks and Sam was still up front. I sped up, and swerving to the left I passed her, putting her in the second place.  
We finally made it to Forks. Sam was on the lead since she knew where the house was.  
We passed the Welcome to Forks sign and kept going. We followed Sam to a dirt rode, which had two ways, Sam took the left one, so i guess we have neighbors.  
We pulled in front of a huge house. It was a two story house, with glass and wooden walls, it was large and just awesome. I guess it was Gia's time to design. You see every time we move, each person gets to design the new house. Gia's designs are always modern and luxurious; Sam's designs are over the top, fancy and expensive. My designs are just normal, well as normal as you can get having this family, my houses look like a combination between modern meets the 80's and stuff like that. Alex and Nate team up to design their house, and when that happens we end up living in a house that has canopy trails, tennis, baseball, football and soccer courts, not to mention the houses are over the top, and not so nice sometimes, but we can't denied them their fun.

I parked my car and ran to the house, I got to pick my room first, because I won the race. After looking at the seven bedrooms I decided on the last one, it was on the second floor, next to the staircase to the flat roof top. The room was big, with black, red and white furniture and some of my favorite paintings on the walls, it also had a white walk in closet with a whole wall just for shoes, next door was my own bathroom and a balcony which over looked the mountains.  
When I was happy with my choice, I willed my luggage into my room, and into my closet.  
I went down to find the others and found Sam and Alex plugging the computers, TV, x-box and stuff, so I went over to help them.

"Did you two already pick your room?" I asked while connecting the home theater.

"Yeah, our room is next to the game room! Awesome right? Now I don't have to walk a lot!" said Alex with a large grin.  
"Yes" sighed Sam. "Now I don't have to look for him, he'll be next door." I laughed at Sam's face, she sounded like a concerned mother instead of Alex's wife,  
"Where's G at?" asked Nate, stepping from the kitchen.  
"I'm right here!" Yelled Gia, coming down the stairs. "Bella! You're no fair! That room was supposed to be mine." At that Nate cough. "Oh sorry, was supposed to be Nate and I's"  
"Sorry sis, but it was a race, maybe next time you should play, and maybe you'll win and get to pick your room first."  
"Maybe I will." Said Gia. While Sam giggled, and Alex laughed, Nate was trying to hide a smile. We all knew Gia is an awful driver, she could be an awesome driver, if she was human, but she isn't.  
"Gia, honey, remember you are not the fastest of us all, but if that makes you happy then of course you can race." Nate told her, and she acknowledged it with a "Hmph, will see."  
"Hey guys, why don't we hit the pool, everything's done, and we have school (sneer) tomorrow" I suggested.  
"I would love that! Great idea Bella, plus, we need to relax after all that driving." Said Sam. so we all walked out to the pool in the backyard, we willed our bathing suits and towels down stairs.

Next day I woke up by the sound of Kings Of Leon, completely annoyed with having to go to school. I checked the time, and had exactly two hours two get ready. Walking down the stairs I could hear Alex and Sam in their morning activities, gross.  
Sam, Alex and I share the second floor, my room is on the far left, next to my room is the theater room, then the game room, next to it was Sam and Alex's room, the photography room, and my painting room. The photography room was Gia's, that's her favorite hobby.

"Morning guys" I said to Gia and Nate who where in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
"Morning! Oh, don't get annoyed B! school won't be that bad! you have my word! We'll make it fun! promise!" said G.  
"Yeah Bells, who knows what problem Alex will get us today." Said Nate.  
"Hey! I don't get you in trouble!"Yelled Alex from the stairs.  
"Oh, you don't? Remember the time in London, on our last month, you burned the chemistry lab?" I asked him.  
"Well yeah bu-"  
"Or the time you crashed your car into the main building in Virginia?" Nate reminded him.  
"I know, bu-"  
"Or last week, right before graduation, you hang a poster in the podium with a picture of all of us saying: We own you?" Gia told him.  
"Okay! okay! I do get you in trouble, but Bella was the one who came up with the poster thing! Not me!" Oh, I'm gonna kill him!  
"You idiot! that was supposed to be a secret! God, the next prank will be for you, and only you, watch out Alex." I told him.  
"Haha someone's in trouble!" sang Gia.  
"Bella, I'm sure you will get back at him but I ask you, don't do something that drastic, last time we had to move okay?" Requested Sam. I didn't want to burn down the school but, oh well.  
"Okay, I promise." I said  
"Great! now lets get going!" said Sam exited, she always loved the attention.

When we got to the Forks high school, every eye in the parking lot was looking our direction. We could hear the whispers about our car already when we stepped out of the car, more whispers of the new kids erupted. They went something like:

_"Look at those girls, they're smokin"_

_"That boy is hot!"  
"Check out that blonde, I'd tap that." _

We were already used to this, so we ignored the hormonal teens, and went to get our schedule.  
"Good morning, we're new here, and want to get our timetables..." Said Nate to the woman behind the desk, she made a double take when she saw us.  
"Oh yes. the Swans and Reeds, here are your schedules." We thanked the lady and walked out.  
"Well looks like we have almost every period together, man this is gonna be fun!" said Alex, with a huge grin.  
"Oh God, this is gonna be a long year with Alex and Bella in almost all of our classes." said Gia.  
"Hey!" Me and Alex yelled at the same time, pretending to be hurt.  
"I'm shocked, do you think that I'll ever put you through embarrassment?" Asked Alex in mock horror.  
"YES!" we all shouted, and Alex started "dry sobbing".

"My God humans can be so annoying!" complained Nate as he sat next to Gia in our lunch table, while a sat next to him and Alex.  
"What happened?" asked G. and that's where I started laughing. Nate just glared at me.  
"Bella and I were in our music class, so Bella as usual was showing off playing saxophone, when it was my turn I decided to play I decided to play piano, so I played the song I wrote about you, Bella knew it, so she started singing, when we were done, we went back to our seats in the back, when out of nowhere comes this really slutty girl, telling me how awesome I was, and how cute we would look together, and trying to rub her boobs in my face! So when I told her that I wasn't interesting she started yelling! and Bella here was no help at all! she just left the class! Leaving me with that girl!" said Nate exasperated.  
"First , I wasn't showing off, second, I left because the class was over, third I couldn't talk! Your face was so funny, I almost couldn't breathe!, and third, you deserve it for telling me show off." I informed him.  
"Yeah yeah what ever. I just really can't stand that girl." Said Nate. We continued discussing classes and eating lunch, when the cafeteria doors opened and there, standing in front of us, were creatures that I never thought of seeing in here.

"Vampires"

**And that would be the first chapter!  
I want to thank my awesome! Beta! Butterflybetty who iis just awesome! without her, the story would suck! lol  
Plz Review!**


	3. Finding My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sigh* **

* * *

"Vampires" Samantha voiced my thoughts, her tone cold and laced with venom. She doesn't like vampires very much, once she got into a huge fight because a vampire was flirting with Alex. She burned her hair and the vampire broke her heels, which caused her to break the vampire's leg. Yeah, she's not fond for vampires.

"How could that be possible? Vampires? Attending high school? socializing with their food?" asked Nate.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the five vampires looked at us. All of them were inhumanly beautiful, there was a blonde girl with supermodel looks, she was sending us death glares. The next guy or well vampire, was huge! Bigger than Alex. He had his arm around the blonde's shoulders. I wonder how she's keeping balance with that huge arm around her. The next guy was alone, and he was glaring, geez, what is up with these vamps and the glares? This guy had a weird bronze hair, with beautiful features. He was simply gorgeous, hottest vampire I've seen. The next vampire was a really small, pixie like vampire. She was beautiful and she had a huge smile on her face. That's weird, why would she smile? I mean we know their secret, and they don't know what we are, hmm what a strange vampire. The last vampire-

"Hey! look at their eyes! aren't those supposed to be red?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Alex said that, and indeed, their eyes were gold, how could that be? I thought tha-

"Do you read at all Alex? Their eyes are golden because they drink animal blood." Oh, that explains it, I was going finally see the last vampire, when I saw them coming our way. The bronze hair dude stepped in front or our table.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and I was wondering if we could talk to you outside?" Edward asked in a velvety voice. Huh, nice.

"Hmm what do you say guys? Should we? I mean, that could be dangerous." Stated Gia, with a hint of amusement. We may know what they are, but they certainly don't know what we are, I bet they think we're humans.

"I give you my word that we mean no harm." Edward said a little nervous that we would reveal his secret.

"C'mon guys, they're just vamps, lets get this over with." I said, a little exasperated, that I couldn't finish my lunch.

"Oh but Bella, couldn't you wait a couple of minutes? It was fun making Edward here nervous!"

"Yeah yeah Gia, give the guy-vamp some rest." Gia was going to say something but Sam just stood up and started to walk outside, as I said, she doesn't like vampires too much. We followed Sam outside, where the other four vampires were waiting. As soon as we were a couple of feet away from the vamps, the pixie girl started talking.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen and this are my siblings Emmett and his wife Rosalie." She pointed to the big one and the model one. "You already know Edward and this is my husband Jasper."

As she said the last vampire name, a tall guy stepped forward, and when I saw him all I could do was gasp. As soon as I did it all nine heads looked at me. Jasper was watching me with a shock expression.

"Bella, is that you?" whispered Jasper.

"Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock?" He nodded, and I ran to him. He took me in his arms and soon was laughing at me, all of my siblings and Jasper's were looking with confused expressions.  
"Jazz, can you tell me who she is?" Alice sounded hurt. Oh my God, it must have look like something else. I quickly released Jasper and turned to Alice.

"Oh God Alice, I'm so sorry! It's not what it looks like, I'll explain everything, but this is not the place for explanations." I told Alice sincerely.

"Okay, I understand, but can you please tell how do you know Jasper?" asked Alice.

"Yeah Bella, we would like to know that," said Sam.

"Bella, who is this guy, and how come we don't know him? Where did you meet him?" asked Gia.

"Was he your boyfriend?" asked Alex, being the protective brother he is. When he said it, everyone looked at us expectantly. Jasper and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No! Of course not! How could you think that? Jasper being my boy- boyfriend?" Was all I could say before another round of laughter started.

"Okay, I say we go to our house and explain things, are you okay with that?" asked Nate, being the collective guy from the group.

"Yeah sure, lets go, we'll follow you," responded Alice.

When we got to the house, the Cullen's looked at our house with their jaws open.

"Cool huh?" said Alex.

"Wow, it's way bigger than ours," said Emmett.

"I love it! Who design it?" asked Alice with much enthusiasm.

"I did! And I'm glad you like it! Come on in," said Gia. We entered the house, and all of the Cullen's started looking around, the house is awesome, Gia made a great design.

"Your house is awesome, I love that painting," Alice said, pointing to the painting in the far back.

"Thanks, and that's Bella's painting," said G.

"Wow, you are really talented."  
"Thanks Edward." I said. And then I remembered something.

"Oh shit, I forgot, these are my sisters Gia and Sam Swan, and their husbands Nate and Alex Reed." I introduced.

"Okay, now that introductions are done, come on, get yourselves comfortable," said Nate, walking to the kitchen.

"Nate, why are you going to the kitchen instead of the living room?" I asked.

"Well my dear Bella, I'm going to make lunch, since I couldn't finish min," He said.

"Good thinking, I'll help you," I said.

"So I guess we're talking in the kitchen," said Sam a little annoyed.

"Okay now cut the crap, Bella can you please explain how do you know Jasper? And when did you meet him?" asked Alex impatiently.

"Easy, do you guys remember that year that you four were becoming too much, so I took a two year vacation around the world?" They nodded. "Okay so I left Paris and decided to visit the States, I wanted to check out the south, so I went to Texas and met Jasper." I explained, while giving Jasper a happy smile, which he returned with one of his own.

"But that means you met Jasper when he was human, that was more that hundred years ago, are you a vampire?" asked Rosalie.

"Bella and her family are witches," said Jasper with an amused expression. He always thought being a witch was funny, and that the guys were too.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You told him?" shouted Sam with an angry tone. Shit.

"Sam, relax Jazzy was my best friend back then, remember that year I was in depression?" Sam nodded."Well you all thought it was because of mom and dad, but it actually was because I found out Jazz died. You see, every time I took vacations those years, I went to Texas, I loved Jazz like a brother, and he was my best friend. When I told him my secret, he accepted me, like it was a normal thing. I met him when he was sixteen and since then we became best friends. Five years later, just a couple of months after I left Texas, he told me that he was going to war. I didn't like it, but couldn't do anything. We kept talking through letters, but the letters stopped coming, I figured that he was moving, or he was too busy, so I didn't worry. I didn't want to think of the worse. I remembered the promise that we made, that no matter what we will always be friends, we will always be there for each other. Imagine my surprised when I received a letter from his sister, saying that he died during service. I was devastated." I told them.

As I looked at the faces of my family they were all sad, they knew that year had been difficult. They just didn't know why.

"Oh honey" Said Jasper, holding me in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Bellsy. When they changed me, they took me to war. I didn't know another way of life, I thought of you every day, and how I failed to keep my promise. I'm so sorry Bee. When I met Alice, everything changed, and I still thought of you, but I just couldn't look for you. I'm sorry I didn't, you were always the most important person in my human life. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It's okay Jazzy, I know, just don't worry, you're here now." I cut him off.

"Oh Bella sorry for yelling at you. I knew that year was hard for you, we all knew, and were worried about you. We just didn't know the reason behind your sadness," said Samantha.

"Don't worry sis, there's nothing to apologize for," I said. I turned to look at the others while stepping out of Jasper's embrace.

"Alice, I'm sorry you thought another thing when you saw me with Jasper, I'm just so happy I get my friend back."

"Shh, it's okay Bella, I completely understand. Lets not dwell on that, I'm glad you guys found each other."

"Thanks," I said hugging her, at first she was surprised but she hugged me back.

"So. I'm sorry to um, interrupt, but if you guys are witches, can you show me your brooms?" asked Emmett with a hopeful look on his face. Jasper started laughing. I shot him a glare. That was one of the things he always bothered me about.

"Sure Emmett, come here," I said as I lead him to the laundry room. I took out the cleaning broom and gave it to him.

"Are you telling me that you can fly with this? That is awesome!" he said as he mounted the broom and tried to fly. All of us started laughing when he fell on the floor.

"Dude, that is just a broomstick. You can get them on Walmart. Witches don't fly. We have your speed," explained Alex while laughing at Emmett.

"Oh," was all he could say. He picked himself off the floor and went with the rest of us to the living room.

"Dude! you have an awesome gaming system!" said Emmett eying the x box and other gadgets.  
"Oh, If you think that's cool, you should see the totally awesome game room Gia designed." Said Alex proudly. I rolled my ayes at the two massive forms, running the stairs to the games room.

"I'm in heaven." He heard Emmett sigh from upstairs in a awed voice.

"Well, would you like a tour of the house?" asked Sam, surprising us. Gia and I looked at her with crazy expressions. "What? I decided that these vamps are cool, not like that bitch Tanya." she sneered the name, disgust evident in her voice.

"Wait, Tanya? As in Tanya Denali?" asked a surprised Rosalie.

"Yes, God I hate that slut. Why do you ask? " responded Sam.

"The Denali's are sort of our extended family." answered Edward.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that your dear cousin Tanya is a royal slut." Samantha informed them with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, that we know, but I'm curious, what did she do to make you that angry? I can feel waves of anger coming off of you," said Jasper, and we turned to look at him.

"You feel her anger? How's that possible? Do you have a gift?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm an empath, I can feel people's emotions, and manipulate them."

"Oh, that's cool, do any of you have gifts?" asked Nate politely.

"I can read people's minds and Alice can see the future," said Edward.

"That's awesome! You guys have great gifts! Hey Edward, what am I thinking?" asked Gia excitedly.

"You're thinking I don't really read minds,and how a baseball game would go with us playing with you, and also about maybe going to the spa," said Edward.

"Wow, you're good, and I just had to test you."

"But wait, why do you hate Tanya so much?" asked Alice.

"Well, we ran into the Denali's in Alaska, and Tanya was all over Alex, even though he was hugging Sam, and when Alex told her that he was married, she called Sam an ugly bitch. So they got into a huge fight, but we like Kate and Irina," I explained.

"Yeah, well, we understand, Tanya has been all over Edward for decades, she's too persistent," said Jasper with a cringe. I don't know why, but the thought of that bitch flirting with Edward made me mad, huh, weird.

"So how about that tour? This house is huge," said Rosalie.  
"Sure, Rosalie, let's go," said Sam  
"Okay, and please call me Rose."

"Sure, feel free to call me Sam, Samantha is too long." Rose nodded.  
We started at the second floor.

"Well that last door is my room, next to it, the theater room," I said opening the door."Next is the Game room." When I opened the door, we saw Em and Alex playing halo, so we just closed the door, and let them continue. "Next is my painting room." I didn't open the door to that one, my painting room is very personal to me, and even if I do like this guys, I still don't trust them enough, to show them my paintings, just maybe Jazz. "Hey G, can you finish the tour? I wanna show something to Jasper."

"Sure, come on, guys, you'll love the rest..." She continued with the others while I turned to Jasper.  
"Come, I wanna show you something," I told him as I opened the door to my room, it was a big room, with paintings all over, some quotes in the walls that I thought were inspirational and more paintings, I stopped at one hanging in the glass wall, the only one actually.

"Bella..." whispered Jasper when he saw the painting. "It's beautiful."

The painting was of me and Jasper, we were on our horses, in the back was a beautiful meadow, with a waterfall at the back, we were both smiling at each other, that was the last time we saw each other, before he left to war.

"I'm so sorry, really darling I know-"

"Jasper, just shut it alright? There's nothing to forgive. You can take the painting if you want, it was for you anyways." He nodded, while looking at the painting. "We better get back, I want to see Rose's face when she gets to the garage." I chuckled, Jazz seemed snap out of it.

"Thanks Bella, and how did you know Rosalie's love for cars?"

"Well, I saw her drooling over my car." We went downstairs and joined the others in the spa.

"Hi guys, Bella your paintings are awesome, I loved the one hanging on the glass wall on the living room."

"Thanks Rose, I'm glad you like it."

"B, we were going to the garage, care to continue? Nate and I are going to go buy some things that are missing, we'll be back in a couple of hours, do you need anything?" Gia asked.

"Um, I need a couple of canvas, and new paint brushes. Oh and could you buy me some dark chocolate? I'm craving some."

"Of course hon, text me if you need anything else." I nodded. She kissed my and Sam's cheeks and left.

"Hit it! C'mon! hurry up! Don't! Dude stop! Don't kill me! Fuck! Bella help!"

"Alex stop! Emmett already killed me." I said, he was going to say something when Emmett killed him.

"NOOO!" cried Alex in front of the screen, we all laughed at him, well everyone except Sam, she was just shaking her head at his husband.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, we should leave," said Edward. We were all on the games room. Jasper, Rose, Edward, Sam, Gia and Alice were playing pool, while me, Alex, Nate and Emmett played Halo.

"What time is it?" Asked Emmett.

"Past three."

"Wow, it is late. I'm sorry guys, but we have school tomorrow," said Nate.

"But guys! I wanna play some more!" whined Alex, I rolled my eyes at him and went with the guys downstairs.

"Thanks for coming," Samantha said.

"Thank you for inviting us, the house is awesome, you guys are pretty cool," said Rosalie smiling at us.

"The same goes for you. We have met some vampires, but not all of them are friendly." I said.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," said Edward smiling at me. We stared at each other for God knows how long until someone broke our staring match. I turned and saw the Cullen's and my family smirking at us with knowing looks.

"Oh go to hell guys, have a good night," I said and hugged all of them.

"Good night Bellarina," said Jasper smirking, he knew I hated that stupid nickname.

"Go to hell Whitlock," I spat. "Wait, oh, I guess you go by Hale now? Or Cullen? Hey guys, fancy telling us your real names?" I asked.

"Well Bellsyboo," another glare, " Alice is Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy. That's about it."

"Thanks Jazzykins. It was nice meeting you guys, I'd say sweet dreams but well you know, so good night," I said to the rest of them. They all chuckled, said goodbye and got into Edward's Volvo. Huh I wonder how it's so shiny after raining and mud piles.

Alex was still playing halo. "Hey Alex want me to beatcha in guitar hero?" I'm a pro in guitar hero, with so much time, you get bored of books and learning stuff, so you play video games.

"Bring it on sis," he said changing the game.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!."

"Did not!"

"Did too!."

"Did not!"

"Did too!."

"Did not!"

"Guys stop! you've been fighting for two hours! Alex hon, Bella won okay? Get over it, and Bells, get ready for school, your outfit is on your bed, and I don't care if it's too much for school. Ugh, don't get me wrong, I like fashion, it's just that Sam is always dressing us a little too fancy for school.

When I got into my room I realized it was a little after six, wow Alex and I were really into the game. I took a shower and put on the clothes Sam told me to. You don't want to get Sam angry, she once slashed all the tires of my precious corvette just because I accidentally broke one of her heels. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, I sat on a bar stool next to Gia and Sam, who both gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning girlies" I said just as Nate put a batch of pancakes in front of me. Nate was not the greatest cook, but his pancakes are the best pancakes in the world.

"Hurry up, or we're gonna be late for school," said Alex wolfing down his breakfast. We all finished and got into the car.

Maybe with Jazz and the Cullen's here, school might be interesting.

_

* * *

**liked it? hate it? please review! Special thanks to Lisa! u rock!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

On the way home, everybody was too consumed in their thoughts to talk. So of course I could hear everything.

Jasper was really happy, so happy he had all of us smiling like idiots. He was remembering all the times he spent with Bella, those two really knew how to enjoy life, I was never one of those guys who stayed home, but I would never go cliff diving like Jasper and Bella had. From Jasper's thoughts I could really understand Jasper's love for Bella, it wasn't something romantic, it was like a sibling love, their bond was really strong. I'm really happy for him, he always felt like something was missing, and know he's complete.

Alice was just happy to see Jasper happy, from he visions I could see the Swans and Reeds, becoming close to our family, she was exited to say the least, she and Gia really hit it off. Some of her visions though were a bit confusing, there were some of me and Bella really close, staring into each others eyes. Does that mean Bella an I will become something? Or I'm just reading too much into it?

"Alice, are you sure about that vision?" I was really confused, I will not deny that Bella was beautiful, probably the most beautiful of all three, she could give any vampire a run for her money, so could her sisters, but there's something about Bella, I feel like a pull towards her, like something's telling me to stay close to her. I shrugged it off, deciding it was probably the fact that they're witches, something I thought was a simple legend.

"_I don't know Edward, my visions are blurry, at least the ones with the Bella and her family, like something is blocking me, did you get a chance to read their thoughts today?" _That's really strange, Alice's visions are very accurate most of the time.

"Now that you mention it, I could read everybody's except Bella's and Nate's. Have any theory?" It was a really confusing thing, I've never had a problem reading peoples thoughts, I had no problem reading the others thoughts, but I couldn't even get a glimpse of their thoughts, like they weren't even there.

"Would you two mind telling us what the fuck are you two talking about?" Emmett asked exasperated. I rolled my eyes at him, he hates feeling left out.

"We'll tell you inside Emm" I said parking in the garage. He just nodded and helped Rosalie out.

I was very surprised with Rosalie's thoughts, she's very protected of out family, and never lets anyone in, but today she seemed to have a great time, she and Samantha got along great, it's almost scary how those two are alike.

We hadn't even gotten out of the car when Esme came rushing to us, asking questions. "why are you home so late? Did something happened? Emmett, did you get the guys in trouble again? Did you paint the lockers again? Did you blame it on Jasper? I told you not do it again Emmett!" Esme was talking so fast, almost like Alice on a sale at barneys.

"why is it that every time we get in trouble I get blamed? It hurts my feelings Esme, but to answer you, no I didn't get us in trouble." Emmett said, pretending to be hurt.

"Then why are you all so late? Did someone else got in trouble?" She wondered, confused.

"Why don't we all get in and I'll explain it to you" Jasper cut in, Esme nodded and we all followed her to the house. When we were all in the living room Jasper started.

"The guys already know this, but when I was human, I had this friend, she was my best friend, we did everything together, we could talk about everything, and nothing, we fought like brother and sister, we took hikes, did dares to each other, pranks and everything. I met her at my home town, she was visiting, exploring the south, she came from Paris, and we instantly became friends, we spent every summer together since I was a teenager, and we tried to stay in touch as much as possible, but she had her family and I had my responsibilities, when I got turned into a vampire I lost touch with her, I never saw her again. Today I got my Bella back"

"Oh dear, I'm so happy for you, " Esme said, standing up and hugging Jasper "Is she living alone?"

Jasper shook his head "No, she lives with her two sisters and their husbands." Esme nodded in understandment.

"Six vampires in Forks? Alice, didn't you see that coming? We should warn them about the wolves" Carlisle commented. Jasper again, decided to cut in.

"Fist of all they're five, Bella isn't married. And second, they're not vampires." At this both Carlisle and Esme stared at Jasper confused, "You see-""Jasper wait! Please let me do it! I'm begging! Please please please!" Emmet said, he was about to get on his knees when Jasper sighed and nodded. Emmett beamed and cleared his thought. "Well guys, Bella and her family are witches." He declared and started laughing at Carlisle's and Esme's shocked faces, we all chuckled, there is not many time you can see Carlisle Cullen shocked.

"What do you mean witches? Are fucking with me?" Now it was our time for our jaws to drop and eyes to pop. Esme never swears. Never. When she realized what she said she apologized and turned to Carlisle who was watching her with humor. Carlisle turned to Jasper.

"What do you mean witches?"

"Well-" Jasper was cut off by surprisingly Esme.

"Witches? As in pointy hats, green skin, warts, spells, and broomsticks?" At the last one we all laughed remembering Emmett's experience with the broomstick. Alice decided to answer this time.

"God no, not at all, they all are fashionable and beautiful, much like vampires in their beauty." Said Alice shaking her head.

"_Gia's shoes were awesome, I wonder if we could go shopping some day, Oh! Maybe…" _I rolled my eyes at Alice, she was never going to change.

"Okay Alice, but what about the spells and other things?" Asked Carlisle.

"Um no, they don't use spells or stuff like that" Said Jasper assuring Carlisle.

"Then how-"

"Why don't we invite them over and you can talk with them?" Offered Rose, cutting Carlisle off and surprising both Carlisle and Esme. "What?-" Said Rose, shrugging, "- They are cool guys, and funny."

"_This people must be really something, even Rosalie likes them…" Mused Esme. I chuckled and nodded, Rose was very protective of the family, she may be a bitch most of the time, but she cares for all of us._

"_That sounds like a good idea to me, why don't you ask them at school tomorrow? Do they go to school?" Asked Esme._

"_Yeah, they all are. And you wouldn't believe their house! Is HUGE! Bigger than ours, it is really a huge ass mansion!." Gushed Emmett, earning a scold from Esme, for his swearing. We all chuckled at the sight._

"_So, it's settled then, invite them over, we'll be glad to have them over." Said Carlisle smiling, and helping Esme up and going upstairs. _

_We stayed downstairs for a while, Jasper was telling us stories of his and Bella's, we all laughed and enjoyed, everyone's thoughts mirrored mine, we were all happy to see Jasper like this. _

_Alice and I were quite disappointed when we asked Jasper about the block thing, he was as clueless as we were. At dawn we all went up to our rooms, and for the first time in a long time we were all exited to go to school. With the Swans and Reeds who knows what will happened._


	5. Chapter 5 Damon

_**It took a while, but here it is! **_

* * *

"Hi, we are here for our schedules." Even though we started school yesterday, our schedules were 'missing'. Well truth was, our schedules were way to different, and none of us were together in any class; so we willed the secretary to give us our new schedules today. Gia, Nate and I were posing as juniors, while Sam and Alex were seniors.

"Oh yes dear, I still don't know how they got lost, but here you go, have a nice day dears." Said Ms. Cope; we grabbed our schedules, said our thanks and walked out. Gia just grabbed mine.

_1__st__ hour- AP Spanish._

_2__nd__ hour- History._

_3__rd__ hour- English._

_4__th__ hour- Art._

_~ Lunch ~_

_5__th__ hour- AP Biology._

_6__th__ hour Gym._

"Well Bellie, it seems we're going to see each other a lot sister dearest ." I shot her a confused look. She smiled and said, " We have Spanish, and Art together." She squealed, and I groaned that meant a whole class of talking. "Oh, and Nate too, he's with me in all classes". I grinned at Nate, having Nate in classes meant that Gia won't talk as much.

"You also have Gym with me Bellsie." Said Sam grinning, I grinned back, gym was our specialty, Sam and I were very competitive. Specially in soccer.

"And I don't get any classes with Alex? That's awesome!" Nobody liked having class with Alex, he always gets one of us in trouble, once he threw a skeleton at Gia and she destroyed it, and both of them got detention for a week, since then everybody makes sure only Sam gets stuck with him.

"Oh don't worry Bella, we'll see each other in detention. A lot " Said Alex smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Right, we don't wanna be late, do we? C'mon guys lets head to Spanish." Said Gia skipping to the building, I grabbed Nate's offered arm and followed Gia.

As soon as we walked into the room everybody fell silent, for 3 seconds just staring, some were glaring, ogling, scowling, when the 3 seconds were over they turned to each other and started whispering, I just smirked at Gia's face, she was mad about the hormonal teens comments about Nate, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, but that didn't stop the girls and their whispering. Nate and I ignored them and dragged G to her seat, since she was about to lunge for a girl who wouldn't shut up about Nate's body.

After Spanish, I made my way to History, the bell rang and I was still on the hallway, I could've asked the overly exited to help guys, or check out my school map, but I've had years of classes, so I was in no rush.

20 minutes later, I got to my class. Everyone turned to look at me, the teacher had an aggravated look on his face, "Oh Miss, how nice of you to join us, but you must know, the bell rang 20 minutes ago, and I don't like people who are late, understood?" Oh, he was a smart ass, well that won't do.

"Oh Sir, I'm really sorry, but I got lost, and couldn't find my way…" I said using my best innocent voice and face.

I heard a chuckle and turned to look for the chuckler, a huge smile broke out when I saw Jazzy sitting in the back with an empty desk next to him; I gave the teacher the stupid slit that all teachers had to sign, and told me to sit next to "Mr. Hale". But not before telling me to 'introduce myself', these people already know everything there is to know about me, small towns equals gossip.

"Hi, my name is Bella, I live with my brothers and sisters, and I'm really loving Forks so far" I said winking at Jasper who just chuckled and shook his head.

"That's fine Ms. Swan, go to your seat please." Said the annoying history teacher. I kept walking and feeling everybody's eyes on me, people need to get a life. When I was close enough to Jasper I grinned and squealed, "Jazzy-kins!" earning a scowl, I kissed his cheek and fell to my chair in an exaggerated manner, making Jasper laugh, and that's when the whispering started…

"_Who is she?"_

"_Did Jasper Hale just __laugh? I thought he was emo"_

"_Is he cheating on Alice Cullen with this girl?" _

I was trying my hardest not to yell at this people, Jasper seemed to notice this because he took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "Bella, why are your emotions the same? I'm sending you waves of calmness but your emotions are the same." He said looking thoroughly confused. I just answered with a shrug and a "Tell you at lunch."

History soon passed, with Jazz and I talking too low for humans to hear. When our time was up, I sadly made my way to English, after promising Jazz to sit with him and the Cullens at lunch.

School passed the same as always, boring as hell, people might think that with all our time to live, we should be spending it doing interesting things, adventurous stuff, but with all our time, you get bored, maybe that's the only down part of our lifestyle.

Making my way to the lunch room. I heard some people arguing, two of the voices sounding familiar. "But, we weren't doing anything!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Oh, so Mr. Reed shoving his tongue in your throat isn't anything?" Asked Mrs. Evenson exasperated. I took that as my cue.  
"Mrs. Evenson! Mrs. Evenson! Some kids are fighting in the parking lot!" I yelled, running towards them. Mrs. Evenson's eyes widened and she hurried to the parking lot, I turned to the other two and smirked, "you two can't pass one day without getting in trouble for sucking faces, can you?"

"Oh shut it Bella, thanks though, I don't feel like going to detention." Smiled Sam.

"Can we please go to lunch? I'm fucking starving!" Shouted Alex dragging both of to the lunch room.

When we made it, Alex ran to the food, while me and Sam looked for Gia and Nate, who were surprisingly sitting with the Cullens, talking like they were old friends, well, Gia and Alice were talking, the others were just watching.  
Jasper saw us and shouted, "Bella! Sam! Over here!" which was a stupid thing to do since everyone, turned their heads to Jasper, even his family, I guess Jazz wasn't that much of a social person, huh this could be interesting.

"Of course Jazzy-kins!" I yelled back and I swear, if Jasper was human he would be red by now. He hated the attention as much as I did back then.  
We walked to the table where everyone was still staring at Jazz, so Sam and Rosalie started glaring at people and lets just say it didn't take much time before people started minding their own business.  
Jasper turned to me, glare already on. "Oh no, don't glare, you brought this on yourself." I smirked, this was the second time today Jasper captured all the unwanted attention.

He opened his mouth to, no doubt say a smartass comment. When Edward cut him off, turning to me, "Bella, we were um, wondering something, how can you… do you… why is it…" He was stuttering so much, the other snickered at him, but I thought it was cute.

"Bella, we were wondering why our gifts don't work on you?" Asked Alice cutting Edward off. "Oh and Nate too…" She remembered. This time Nate was confused.

"What do you mean Nate too? Bella, have you been blocking me?" He wasn't angry, just confused. I turned to Nate and put on my best Bella-gets-her-way pout.

"Yes, I wanted to practice, and I knew you wouldn't get mad, right?" I asked, unleashing the force of my doe eyes on him.

He blinked a few times."You know I don't mind, but next time let me know ok?" I nodded and grinned at him.

"Um, Bella, would you mind telling explaining us that?" Alice asked, I smiled at her

"Well, this is not something I want to explain in here, so lets all go out",-once we were outside I started,- "you all know that this witch thing comes from genes, well depending on the family or something like that, some of us have a gift? Like you, but not all of us have it, and only one person per family gets it." I explained, they still looked a bit confused, so Sam helped me out.

"It's only one per family, and not all the families have it, they guys family didn't have one. Our family did, so it passed on to Bella." Sam explained.

"And your gift or power or whatever is..?" Jazz asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh it's not that I don't like my gift or whatever this shit is, but when I tell people about it, well they tend to over react… "I can block gifts… vampire and witches… Mental, like Alice's and Edward's and physicals like Jazz's." I said sticking out my tongue at Jasper, he smirked and did the mature thing to do in cases like this, made a funny face, at least Jasper wasn't taking this seriously, something I was pretty glad about, after I tell people this, they tend to change, they start acting differently around me, I really fucking hate it.

"So, I can't read your mind unless you let me in?" Edward asked, his eyes boring into mine, somehow that simple question, 'unless you let me in?' seemed so much more, I can see something in his eyes, but I just can't name it, I know what it is…

With our eyes connected, none of us letting go, I nodded "yup, I just have to lift the shield and you can read my mind" Something in his eyes changed, some new emotion came up, he was looking at me in awe? Why would he look at me that way? Ugh, this was becoming too confusing. "Well I'm glad we talked about this, but if you don't mind, I shall go." I smirked, getting up and making my way out of the cafeteria. "_No is a dirty word, never gonna say it first, no it's a thought that never crosses my mind."_

_"Ciao Damon." I grinned. _

"_Ciao Bella, it's been a while since I heard your beautiful voice" I could practically see his smirk, leave it to Damon to flirt at every chance he got. _

"_It has Dame, you've forgotten all about me" I pouted, yes, I fucking pouted even if the person was in another continent._

"_Stop whining Isabella, you know I can never forget about you" _

_I rolled my eyes, "Don't I know it, so anyway, why do I owe the pleasure of receiving this call?"_

_"Just wanted to let you know that the house is done, and you're welcome any time," Cue smirk. "Plus, Italy is not the same without you miele, I'm not the same without you." If we were on skype, I would be able to see that cocky smile on his gorgeous face._

_I snorted, "I know, you are worse with me, and I do miss you, but you know I can't pack and just leave." _

_"Why not? What's holding you down? Your family? Met someone I don't know about?" He growled the last part, I rolled eyes, Dame will always be the possessive guy I know._

_I chuckled, "Close to it actually… I reunited with a certain best friend of mine" I said in nonchalantly._

"_You can't reunite with your best friend if I'-" I smirked, he got what I said, "You-I- what?" I could almost see the confused look on his face. Realizing I was going to be late for class I started to walk towards my bio class._

"_You heard me honey…" I was giving him time to understand, surely he won't until I explain… _

_"Isabella Marie Swan, you got some explaining to do missy…" Ugh, I hate when he brings out the full name shit. I got into class sitting down on the stool assigned by Mr. Banner, I dropped my bag on the table, just a couple of kids were there already, not 30 seconds later Edward walked into the classroom, sitting.. Right next to me, I smiled at him. "Damon, I'm in school right now, this is not the place to talk right now" I said in a no bullshit tone, _

"_Fine," He grumbled "I'll be expecting a call or a visit, you have a month Izzy"_

_ "A deadline? Seriously dame? YOU are giving ME a deadline?" I asked incredulous. _

"_What can I say, this is important shit, I don't want to wait another six months like last time." He would be shooting me a pointed look right now, I missed him. "If you don't I'll hunt you down and make you my slave" He said slyly. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Edward, his jaw was clenched tight and his hands were in fists, weird._

"_Fine, I'll call you" _

"_Ciao Izzy, love you miele"_

_"You are such a softy! Ciao Dame, love you too" I said before hanging up.  
_I looked over at Edward, he was watching me, his eyes were searching for something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hey, you ok? You seem tense…"

He shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine" He smiled, he opened his mouth to say something else just as the bell rang, Mr. Banner started the lecture, but I couldn't pay attention, all I could think about was Edward, why was he so upset? Why do I get this weird feelings around him?

As soon as the class ended Edward rushed out like I was a disease… I sighed and made my ay to the car, Edward Cullen is one strange vamp.


End file.
